Luo Feng/Skills
Skills 《 Wu Xin Xian Tian Technique 》 (Chapter - 12) Genetic Energy Technique. 《 Dao Yin Technique 》 Using the Dao Yin techniques, the capacity of cells will increase. This way, anyone can practice for 8 minutes, maybe 10 minutes, and maybe even an hour. Blade Technique 《'Nine Stage Thunder Blade'》(Chapter - 35) -''Is the hardest blade technique to learn on earth, even though it’s called a blade technique, it also incorporates agility and a unique Dao Yin technique! So the reason why the 《Nine Stage Thunder Blade》 is hard to learn is because it requires too much strength, reflex, etc. from your body.'' - "The Nine Stage Thunder Blade incorporates the agility technique 'Liu Guang*', the entire Dao Yin technique set 'Nine Stage Hun Yuan', and the entire blade technique set 'Thunder Blade'. Out of these three, the Dao Yin technique is essential!" Soul Seal Ten Thousand Blade Soul ''' '''Soul Seal Part II The Soul Seal method is the most important technique in the Yun Mo planet sect After learning this second part technique, one can try to use 'Slave Seal' 'Ten Thousand Blades Soul Seal', transforms the soul seal into a blade and directly attacks the soul, attacking the mind of people to slow their reflex and concentration even for 1 second. In a battle, even 1 second is enough for you to defeat an enemy of similar strength. Cultivation Technique Body Technique Classification: Teacher, I want to ask, what are the levels of a technique?" Luo Feng couldn’t help but ask. He only knew that the top three which were top class, pinnacle and extreme. The city leader said, "Easy distinction: Low level, normal, top class, pinnacle and extreme." "The techniques normal sector lords and some normal undyings usually create are normally Low level." "Like the inheritance you got from Hu Yan Bo, his soul imprint has some special features. It already surpassed the low level category, it should be considered normal! Like the new seven blades you’ve been studying, even though it surpasses the original seven illusionary blades, it’s still within the normal category, many official level undyings and some sector lord geniuses have normal level techniques too." "Above that!" "Is the top class. Usually sector lord absolute geniuses, and emperor level undyings will create such level of technique!" "Above that is pinnacle." "Like your other teacher True Yan, who is able to survive even before a knight, he’s as powerful as a normal knight. A being like that, or even like your senior Ke Di, who was extremely powerful during sector lord level, they would normally create pinnacle level techniques." "The knights all mostly create pinnacle techniques. Of course it’s just like what I told you, the opponents you face, from the 1,000th to 1,999th, they are all using pinnacle techniques. Hence, even within the pinnacle techniques, there are still huge differences. Even though Xi Luo Duo was strong, he was still only from a normal race like the gold horn race. They don’t have the background of humanity, hence the techniques he created cannot compare to ours. This is why, his techniques will only be about the level of the 1200th opponent you will face." Original Laws Cultivated Gold Law Understanding of the law is inherited from his Golden Horned Beast bloodline Gold is hard and strong, extremely sharp and piercing Space Law Understanding of the law is inherited from his Mosha Clansmen body and his Golden Horned Beast body Category:Skills Category:Cultivation Technique Category:Body Technique Category:Luo Feng